


Ladies' Room

by CocoaChoux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Female Eren Yeager, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Female Levi/Female Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, Older Eren Yeager, Vaginal Fingering, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaChoux/pseuds/CocoaChoux
Summary: Looking back, their reunion was actually perfect for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladycarathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycarathis/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO THE AMAZING BATBAB!!! I KNOW I'M LATE BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FEMS HONEYBUN!!! ♥♥♥ I LOVE YOUUU~

Their first encounter after centuries wasn’t the most romantic nor was it in ideal circumstances, but the day started normal enough.

Levi was dragged to the mall by her mother to buy some new clothes for her because apparently – in her mother’s words, not her – her style was too ‘grandma-like’ and needed a fashion update. Levi rolled her eyes when her mother fretted over what she wore. So what if she liked practicality and function over looks? She could damn well wear long nightgowns and slippers all day if she wanted to.

However, her mother had an entirely different opinion about her attire choices and was whisked away to the mall when she came back home after her morning classes.

She was stuck being her mother’s dress-up doll for the day, wearing whatever clothing that was thrown at her. In all honesty, Levi didn’t mind it too much since her mother was the one paying for everything (she was a college student after all, and would gladly take any free things that were offered to her), but they had been going into store after store for hours and she was getting tired.

They finally rested at the food court with their shopping bags scattered by their feet. After eating, she excused herself and headed off to the washrooms. She internally groaned when she saw the lineup going into the women’s washroom but waited nonetheless. She had an itching feeling go up her arms like someone was staring at her, but ignored it in favor of going into the stall when it was her turn.

When she stepped out (after liberally cleaning every surface she touched), she bumped into a firm chest (though, it was more squishy than firm now that she thought back on it). Annoyed that the person didn’t move out of the way, she stepped back and jerked her head up to give the inconsiderate stranger a piece of her mind but any words that formed in her mouth disappeared when her eyes met with brilliant greens.

Long, brown locks framed a bewildered face – which, if she wasn’t so distracted, she would had realized that she had the exact look on her face as well. Levi noted that the face wasn’t as angular as she used to remember and there was makeup that complemented the natural golden complexion. Her eyes drifted down and traced the contours down the neck and then blinked when she realized she was perfectly eye-level to a well-endowed chest that was accentuated by a tightly knitted sweater. She traveled her gaze back up and saw that the other was doing the same thing she was doing – checking her out.

Visions of memories flashed in her mind: the first time they met, the courtroom, the multiple experiments, the times spent alone together and their short conversations, bickering about cleaning, and their first expedition.

Everything that started as a relationship between a superior and subordinate slowly blended to an unintended romantic one. She remembered the time Eren first confessed and subsequently leading to their first kiss of many. She remembered how much more radiant Eren glowed under the sun and the way her eyes twinkled with mischief whenever she tried to distract her from her paperwork with phantom touches and teasing words. And how they would sneak out when Eren’s friends stayed in the same cabin just to be close to each other, if only for a little while.

Of course with all good memories, bad ones appeared as well. Levi’s heart lurched when she recalled her last moment with Eren’s blood and tear-streaked face close to hers, eyes wide and full of despair when she realized she was losing her, how she could barely make out Eren saying something to her but she couldn’t hear.

She didn’t know what happened after that.

Seeing Eren now felt like she finally woke up from years and years of sleep. She felt groggy but at the same time, felt like someone lifted a veil and she could finally _see._

And all she saw was Eren. Alive. Right in front of her.

The sound of a toilet flushing nearby startled her out of her thoughts and Levi wanted to face palm how ridiculous their situation was. It figured that after centuries after their previous life together, her reunion with Eren was inside the washroom of a mall of all fucking places. Just her luck. “Shit.”

Eren, to her credit, looked amused. “That was what I was planning to do, actually.”

Levi couldn’t help it. She _cried_.

* * *

That was stupid, but Levi blamed the fact that she was exhausted from the shopping trip and let her emotions get the better of her.

It must have been a weird scene to witness from a bystander’s point of view: a woman in the washroom came out of the stall, bumped into another woman, threw her a stare before crying and also laughing loudly in front of the aforementioned woman. To top off the oddity of it, the other woman smiled fondly before bending down to whisper something in the crying woman’s ear before going into the stall.

No wonder the sinks were cleared out.

Levi brushed herself against a wall close to the entrance. While the line was no longer there, she made an appoint to ignore any wary stares that were directed her way when other women left the washroom as she waited.

She tapped her foot impatiently, wondering what was taking Eren so long until she remembered the first words that were said to her and it made her smile. Good to see that she rubbed off some of her brilliant humor on her.

Any lingering amusement she had dropped when Eren strolled out and approached her with a smile. Levi eyed the high pencil skirt that hugged Eren’s waist and hips and the tasteful pair of ankle boots that paired well with the designer purse. For once, Levi felt self-conscious in her loose patterned pants, tank top and cardigan combo that she often favored wearing, while she was in the presence of this goddess but thankfully, Eren didn’t mention anything about her outfit.

They stared at each other yet again, examining each other’s physical differences compared to from what they were before. Besides the face, Levi also noted how much more lean than muscular Eren’s body was (which was understandable given that there were no more titans in this life and there was no need to be physically fit for an impending war) and that her manicured hands looked delicate compared to her own. Eren’s eyes were green, yes, but they weren’t the green-blue that she was used to. Instead, hazel outlined the pupil and it mixed in with the green like fire.

Or something like that. Seemed like no matter how many years have passed, she would never have the perfect words to describe the intricacy of Eren’s eyes.

“Che. You’re still taller,” was what Levi pointed out instead. Though she grew taller than her height from her previous life, Eren still managed to be a good head above her, making her tilt up to maintain eye contact.

Eren offered her a sheepish grin. “Ah. My father’s family in this life are all really tall so I definitely have his genes.” She gave Levi a look over and Levi’s body thrummed pleasantly at the attention, especially when Eren let out an appreciative hum. “Looks like you’ve been doing well. How’s life treating you this time?”

“Better than the last.” Levi grinned when Eren chuckled at her joke. “How old are you?”

“Straight to the point as always,” Eren said with amusement. “I’m 25. I work as a clerk in one of the administrative buildings near here.”

Levi nodded. “20. Third year, studying physiology. I’m a part-time barista on the school campus.”

“Hm. Looks like I’m older this time but the five-year difference isn’t so bad.”

Levi’s eye twitched. Though she never said it during their previous times together, their age difference was always a sore reminder for her whenever she couldn’t as easily reciprocate Eren’s advances or waking up to aches and pains that Eren never had an issue with (but she was able to heal herself so…).

She felt warm fingers interlace with hers and Eren’s face was suddenly closer, locking Levi’s attention on her. “I’ve missed you.” It was a quiet confession but it rang loud and true in her ears.

Levi closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the faint perfume Eren had on. It was a different scent from the woodsy one that she had in her memories of Eren, but it was still her just the same. This new life caused and created so many differences, yet more for Levi to discover and learn to love. Eren was still Eren through and through. “I’ve missed you, too,” she replied shakily.

She didn’t even need to open her eyes to know that Eren was grinning. Eren’s happiness was contagious and Levi wanted to cover herself and roll around in it, never wanting to let go. Just being near Eren made her feel alive again.

She slowly opened her eyes and stepped forward. Eren was still smiling when she tilted her head and leaned forward-

_**♪♪♪♪♪** _

Levi clicked her tongue and backed away as she pulled out her phone and saw that it was her mother who was calling. “Hello?”

“Adalyn? What’s taking so long?”

Levi shot a glare at Eren, who was trying to cover her laughter but horribly failing, before answering, “Sorry. I ran into an old friend of mine on the way back and we were chatting. I’ll be there in a bit.” She hung up her phone before her mother could say anything else and crossed her arms while Eren was still laughing at her expense.

“A-Adalyn?” Eren asked between breaths.

Levi scowled in distaste. “Oh, fuck you. What’s your name in this life then?”

Eren finally sobered up and shrugged. “It’s Taylor Congreve.” She pulled out her phone and started tapping the screen. “I want to take you out for dinner sometime, though, you’re probably busy with exams and stuff so just text me when you’re free.”

Levi nodded in agreement and they exchanged contact information on their phones. She was about to step away, but Eren wrapped her arms around her and left a chaste kiss on her cheek before pulling away.

“See you soon, _Captain_.”

Her breath hitched at the old title and watched Eren walk away, the sound of her high heels clacking on the tiled floors echoed with each step.

She didn’t realize that she zoned out until she was back in the food court and she back down at the table where her mother was waiting for her.

“Honey?”

“Yes?”

“Did something good happen?”

“What makes you say that?”

Her mother looked at her suspiciously. “Because you’re sporting the biggest shit-eating grin I’ve ever seen.”

Levi took a long sip of her drink and looked at her mother dead in the eyes. “Let’s just say that your daughter managed to get a hot date with a lovely woman at the washroom.” She broke composure and joined her mother’s boisterous laughter.

The older of the duo shook her head with a smile. “That’s my girl. Now come on, let’s get you some nice dresses for your upcoming hot date.”

* * *

For the past few weeks, like Eren mentioned, she was busy studying for her midterms. They had taken to texting each other several times a day whenever Levi was bored in class or whenever Eren was out of her supervisor’s field of vision. Eren would also call each night before she would head to bed (since Levi would be pulling all-nighters either cramming or finishing a report) and they would talk about their current lives and how their day went before Eren had to go to sleep.

Levi really missed hearing Eren’s voice, but it was dangerous at the same time since it would always help her fall asleep in their past life and it somehow carried through to this one as well. She was a procrastinating student damn it, but she would admit that she spent an obscene amount of time going through Eren’s social media pages (now that she knows Eren’s actual name) instead of working on her assignments. In her defense, Eren was a very pretty distraction based on the selfies that were posted on her Instagram.

But finally, her midterms and assignments were done (for now) and she immediately messaged Eren that she was free. She received a reply soon after saying that Eren would pick her up that the evening for dinner and she texted back her address before rushing to the bathroom to get ready. She was internally thankful for that shopping day as she slipped into a [red dress](https://img.vipme.com/product/V0001581301-4-380X480-1460180609719.jpg) that stopped mid-thigh after her shower.

She finished getting dolled up and waited impatiently in her room until Eren sent her a text saying that she was parked outside. Levi sprung out of her bed and ran downstairs to put on her heels.

Grabbing her purse, she looked back and yelled, “I’m going out now!”

“Have fun, sweetie! Make sure she treats you right!” was heard from the kitchen.

“Thanks!” She opened the door and closed it shut behind her before trotting up to the passenger side of the car and got inside. “Hey.”

“Hiya. Good to see that you survived your exams,” Eren greeted as she pulled out of the driveway and onto the streets.

Levi snorted. “Hardly. I barely managed to stay awake to finish writing them.”

“I know the feeling,” Eren mused. “Savor the little freedom you have now until the next hellfire.”

“Mm. You look nice,” she complimented. Her eyes traveled down the side of Eren’s [purple lace dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/03/7b/db/037bdb2999d1a2140ca6ae096d3aad84.jpg) that hugged her body nicely.

Eren looked at her from the corner of her eye and smirked. “Thanks, you look pretty bangable yourself.”

Levi raised a brow. “Is that how you think the night will turn out?”

“Only if you want to,” Eren shrugged, “I can wait. We have all the time in the world this time around.”

Levi gently touched her arm, making sure not to jostle her as she was driving. “I didn’t mean it like that, Eren. Of course I want to be with you in every possible way. And trust me, your Instagram helps me at night.”

Eren snickered and took one hand off the steering wheel to find Levi’s hand. “I know.” She squeezed her hand and smiled when she received one back. “I’m really glad that we found each other in this life and being together right now.” She let go of the hand as she parked the car in an open spot and turned off the engine. As she stepped out of the car, she looked at her companion and said, “Also, you need to post more pictures of yourself. I can only do so much with only five pictures of you to use at night.”

Levi playfully nudged her hips with Eren’s before latching on to her arm. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

The two entered the restaurant and were promptly seated at a reserved table Eren had for them. Eren found Levi’s hand again and they held on as they conversed and looked over the menu to order. It was only when the food arrived when they let go and Levi’s hand already felt empty, even though she was holding a fork, and ate slightly faster than she normally would so she can grab hold of Eren’s warm hand again (after they washed hands of course).

Dinner was a quiet affair. There were times that Levi wanted to ask Eren what happened after she died, but decided that there was no rush. She didn’t want to damper the evening’s good mood with something she could ask later in their relationship.

When the waiter came back to clear their table, he asked if they wanted dessert.

“Maybe something vanilla tonight,” Eren said, glancing over at Levi’s direction with a leer.

Levi discreetly kicked Eren’s shin under the table and plastered a polite smile to cover her smirk. “We’ll have the raspberry cheesecake with white chocolate ganache, please.”

“Certainly.” Whether the waiter caught on the innuendo or not (which he probably fucking did because Levi saw him trying not to laugh) he didn’t say anything more and left to fetch their desserts.

Once he was out of earshot, Levi clenched Eren’s hand and narrowed her eyes. “Oh, you’re so getting it tonight.”

Eren tilted her head and rested her cheek on her free hand. She traced Levi’s palm with her finger lazily and sent the younger woman a sultry look. “I look forward to it, Captain.”

Levi shivered at the sudden purr and felt a flame ignite in her stomach.

She practically wolfed down her dessert while Eren called for the check, trying to keep her blush down when Eren’s fingers traveled up her arm.

The waiter told them to have a good evening as they left, and Levi saw him cast a wink her way.

Levi turned to Eren. “How much of a tip did you give him?”

Eren laughed and tapped her lips. “Secret.”

* * *

Levi gasped when she was roughly thrown onto the bed without warning. She pushed herself onto her elbows and watched Eren kicking off her heels and pulling off her own as well. Levi sighed in content when Eren dragged her finger up her calf and teased the inside of her thigh. She was pulled into a rough kiss, moaning when the finger slipped under her dress and traced little circles close to where she wanted them to be.

Levi squirmed for more and she wrapped her arms around Eren’s neck and pulled her down with her on the bed. Her hips lifted up on their own accord, and she held Eren closer – desperate for more contact. Her breath hitched when Eren trailed kisses down the side of her face and sucked right below her ear. “Ngh!”

“Looks like you’re still sensitive here,” Eren whispered huskily.

Levi was about to retort until Eren’s fingers teased her front through her underwear, making her throw her head back and moaned when Eren added a little more pressure. “A-ah, Eren, please…”

Eren pulled back and had the audacity to look surprised. “Already?”

Levi looked away with a bright blush on her face. “Shut up. It’s been a while and we haven’t seen each for weeks and-”

Eren silenced her with a slow kiss and waited until Levi relaxed under her before letting go. “It’s fine. It’s actually really hot to see how eager you are.” She laughed when she received a half-hearted slap on her arm in retaliation and dove down to nuzzle into the juncture of Levi’s neck and shoulder. Breathing in, she asked, “You okay with this?”

“God, you’re exactly the same as you were before.”

Despite the words, it was said in a fond voice and Eren chuckled, “I’m not hearing any complaints.”

Levi rolled her eyes. “Just get on with it, will you? Time is ticking.”

Eren gave a quick peck on her nose and smiled. “With pleasure.” She took the fingers that were teasing Levi and licked each one of them, giving Levi a show as her free hand moved to pull down Levi’s stockings and her underwear.

After making sure Levi was comfortable, Eren kneeled above her and captured Levi’s lips into a kiss as her fingers gently trailed down the folds and her other hand held Levi’s head in place as she caressed the sides. She ate up Levi’s cry when her thumb brushed her clit, which made Levi instinctively close her thighs for more, but she parted them with her knee. She licked her lips as they parted for air and her eyes went half-lidded at the sight. “Look at you with your blush. So adorable that I can eat you right up.”

Levi made a sound that was a mix of a snort and a scoff and shook her head. “Your jokes are absolute shit.”

Eren slipped a finger inside and smirked when Levi gasped. “I learned from the best.”

Getting frustrated, Levi pulled Eren’s hands away from her and swung her free leg around Eren’s waist and rolled them over, making them switch positions so that Levi was now the one kneeling on top.

Ignoring Eren’s ever-increasing smirk, she sucked on her fingers as she pinned Eren down with her other hand. At the brunette’s nod, she pushed her fingers under the cotton fabric and grazed her fingers down the slit. She bit her lips at how slick her lover was and Eren’s breathy sighs weren’t helping her arousal either.

“O-ohh, yes. That’s it.” Eren’s sighs pitched higher. _“Fuck.”_

Levi took a deep breath to resist the urge to touch herself. Eren didn’t realize how tempting she looked: stockings were halfway down her legs and her dress was bunched up and wrinkled. Her rich brown hair was splayed onto the bedsheets and her beautiful green eyes were half-lidded and her lips parted with every noise she made.

Levi growled and bent down to press kisses down the column of Eren’s neck. She paid special attention to the ones that made Eren moan louder and moved as far down as she could go.

A sudden thought crossed her mind and she moved the hand that was on Eren’s cheek to the nape of her neck and rubbed that area.

“Hck!”

Levi watched in amusement as Eren’s body twitched before her hips moved on their own to take Levi’s fingers in deeper. Eren’s breathing turned more laborious the more Levi would rub the nape of Eren’s neck the same she rubbed the clit. “Hoh? Seems like some things never changed.”

Eren couldn’t even voice a reply, simply because Levi didn’t allow her to. Levi’s fingers managed to find the spot inside her that made her burn for more and she didn’t bother covering her moans when Levi mercilessly attacked her weak spots. As expected of her captain.

So lost in pleasure, she almost missed the harsh panting above her. She wanted to smile at how sweet and considerate Levi was, but instead, delved her fingers back into where they were before, moving her fingers up and down, and was delighted to see Levi’s hips move along with her strokes.

She pulled her hips back when Levi pressed more forcefully and tugged on Levi’s black locks for a searing kiss, making sure she kept up with her movements. “Yes. Just like that. More.”

Levi kissed wherever she could reach – on Eren’s cheek, her brow, her upper lip – to distract herself from going over the edge. Her thighs stuttered from the stimulation and she curled her toes when Eren found the spot inside her. Her knees started shaking. “E-Eren. I-I can’t.”

Eren moved faster, and with her other hand, she pulled the dress high enough to reveal the bra underneath, paying no mind to the small rip she created.

Pulling it down to expose Levi’s chest, she massaged a breast while she sucked on the other one, teasing the nipple with her tongue. She vaguely remembered that Levi likes her nipples to be pulled and gently with her teeth, she tugged.

That was Levi’s undoing as she came all over Eren’s fingers with a shriek.

Levi’s knees finally gave out on her, and she slumped down on the warm body below. She breathed heavily from her orgasm, but once she caught her breath, she scratched the nape of Eren’s neck and swiped her thumb over Eren’s clit at the same time, latching her mouth on Eren’s collar bone and bit down.

Eren was quieter than Levi when she came, but she was gasping for air as she came down from her high.

Levi rolled over and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed some tissues to quickly clean themselves with.

Looking down, Levi scowled. “Eren?”

“Hm?” Eren was just staring at the ceiling, blissfully happy that she was finally reunited with her captain and that tonight they were able to reconnect as one once more. “What is it?”

With a quick flick of the wrist, the dress Levi wore came apart. “You owe me a new dress.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
